


expectation

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Glasses, Kitchen Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Nancy's always found Ned attractive, but then he stumbles onto one of her fetishes.





	expectation

_Want me to pick up something for dinner?_

Nancy sees the text message forty minutes after Ned sends it, and her brow immediately furrows. Ned's scheduled his workday so that he beats most of the traffic, so he leaves his workplace as soon as he possibly can. He _never_ offers to pick up dinner, not on a weekday.

_What's going on?_

_Eye dr taking longer than I expected. Pizza?_

_Pizza sounds great._

She shrugs it off, her craving for pizza slowly building, and is just packing up to head home when her phone rings.

"Hey. Mario's? The works?"

"Mmm-hmm." Nancy zips her messenger bag and slides it up on her shoulder, her cell phone sandwiched between her cheek and the other shoulder. "How did the eye doctor get involved in this?"

"Oh. I just picked up my reading glasses, and Mario's is a few doors down."

Nancy stopped what she was doing, her eyes widening. "Reading glasses?"

"Yeah." Ned makes a frustrated sound. "I'm not even thirty and I need reading glasses. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I stare at a computer screen most of the day."

Nancy feels a little flush rising in her cheeks and glances around, but no one's paying any attention to her. "I'm sure you look great in them," she comments, hoping her tone is something close to normal.

"Eh. I'll see you at the house. Love you."

"Love you."

\--

The house is still so new that sometimes, when Ned isn't paying attention, he heads for their old apartment instead. The traffic's a nightmare, and when they're out with their friends and a little tipsy getting home is a lot trickier, but he does like the house. Especially the garage, when November's brought snow to Chicago and the wind is bitter.

He pulls his car to a careful stop and pulls the pizza box and a large paper bag out, along with the messenger bag Nancy gave him for their first married Christmas together. The wear has just made it more comfortable, given it some character.

The hard-shell case in his interior pocket presses against him and Ned grimaces as he elbows the door closed. _Reading glasses._ He doesn't often consider his mortality, but if anything could make him start imagining phantom aches or graying hair, this might do it.

"Hey—" he starts to call as he walks into the kitchen, but Nancy's already there, seated at their table. Wearing lingerie.

Ned raises his eyebrows, struck speechless. She's wearing her satin kimono robe over silver and black lace bra and panties, with a pair of absurdly fluffy black slippers on her feet. The house is cool during the day, and is just starting to warm up.

He hasn't quite recovered when she springs to her feet, reaching for the pizza box and the paper bag, and her eyes are sparkling. "Hey baby," she says, brushing a kiss against his cheek.

"Um," he replies, his gaze still on her. "Is it... Friday?"

She grins. "Not quite. So let's see 'em."

Maybe it's just feeling a little exhausted that's doing it, but it takes him a minute. "The glasses?"

"Yes." Her eyes are still sparkling. Red lipstick, he registers.

"They're..." He shrugs his messenger bag off his shoulder, to the crook of his arm and then the floor. His heavy wool coat, the shoulders still a little damp from fallen snowflakes, goes next. He's dressed a little better than usual today, in his newest suit, the one that has rapidly become his favorite.

She takes a seat as he pulls out the hard-shell case, and he could swear something's shifted in her gaze. He doesn't quite know what to make of it, but it's making him aroused.

"At least I won't have to wear them too often," he says, unfolding them and sliding them on.

The kimono slides down to reveal a nearly-bare shoulder, and Nancy's gaze is hungry. "Shit," she breathes.

He blinks in disbelief. "Are you actually getting turned on right now?"

She nods. "Sit down and roll your sleeves up."

He quirks an eyebrow at her, but obeys. "What the hell, did I just stumble onto one of your porn preferences or something?"

She laughs dismissively. "A girl with a good imagination doesn't need porn," she says. "Holy fuck, babe. You look..."

He finishes rolling his sleeve up to his forearm and sits back. He doesn't need the glasses to see her, but she's definitely enjoying this. "Like a man with failing eyesight?"

"Like a model," she replies. "Trust me, if you'd had these then? They wouldn't have been sticking you in a hot-air balloon. And I would have jumped you."

Warmed by the praise, Ned lets a wide grin stretch across his face. "Would you now," he replies, his voice a low growl.

She nods again, reaching for his hand. "You know how sometimes you tell me to leave my heels on and nothing else? Well..."

"The glasses? Really?"

She grins. "Not the whole time. Just, you know, when you're getting really serious..."

Ned laughs. "How long have you had this whole scenario in your head, babe?"

"Long enough." He can't help agreeing when she reaches for him, and he pulls her onto his lap, the satin kimono warmed by her skin and slippery under his palms. Her kisses are hard, not rough but definitely hungry. He's never called their sex life boring or stagnant, but he's incredibly intrigued.

"Anything else you want to tell me about?" he murmurs, when they're both starting to breathe a little harder, when her fingers are working down the buttons of his white dress shirt, tugging down the knot of his tie.

"Mmm, there's a lot I want to _show_ you," she replies, and he feels the fizz of laughter and delight when her tongue strokes against his again.

They don't bother going anywhere, although Ned has a feeling that if he tried to make it even the short distance to the couch, she'd tackle him before he reached it. With every kiss something else comes off, until he's nearly naked and grateful for the heating vent nearby. He can feel the slightest weight of her lipstick, pressed in exuberant kisses against his neck, and the taste of _her_ , the scent of that heated sandalwood musk she sometimes wears, has his heart pounding.

Her groan of pleasure as she slides down onto him, her hips flush to his, is its own intoxicant. Her eyes are half-lidded as she adjusts herself, grasping the lip of the table behind her, her breasts bare between the open panels of the kimono.

"Baby," he breathes.

She grins. Her hair is tousled and her lipstick is smeared a little and she's never looked sexier. And then she tightens the muscles sheathing him, and his eyes roll back a little.

"Baby," she agrees, rising to sink onto him again.

\--

For the first holiday party of the season, Nancy's picked out a high-necked velvet minidress with sheer sleeves and an exposed zipper up the back that she's seen Ned eyeing more than once. She's going to freeze her ass off for the thirty seconds between the car and the door, despite her sheer stockings, and the spike-heeled sandals make her distressingly bare legs look miles longer. But those glances are worth it.

She's taking the curlers out of her hair, leaving it falling down to her shoulders in shining loose waves, when Ned comes in and slides an arm around her waist, taking in their reflection. He's wearing trousers and the vest over his crisp white button-down, complete with a festive textured-silk tie.

"You look _incredibly_ hot," he murmurs, his lips grazing her neck, and she shivers as she returns the sentiment. He draws her closer, and she almost melts at the radiant warmth of him. "But aren't you going to freeze?"

She shrugs, although her lips turn up a little at his concern. "It's worth it for that look on your face."

He moves to kiss the other side of her neck. "Which I get," he replies. "But I can wear my glasses tonight without risking frostbite."

Her smile becomes sardonic. "Guess it's a little harder for girls."

"It shouldn't be." His lips are at the corner of her jaw when their gazes meet, reflected in the mirror, and her knees are weak at the expression on his face, the smoldering desire she sees there. "Besides, baby... you've always been better than anything I could have imagined."

"Even after so long?" She turns a little in his arms, so she can face him.

He gives her a knowing, satisfied grin. " _Especially_ after so long."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published elsewhere. If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving feedback!


End file.
